Elemental love
by peaceofthenight
Summary: All that Seraphina can remember about her past is her mother....and that not only Sasuke wants her power, but the Akatsuki as well. Because of one, she gets thrown into the other and clings to them. Between them all, can she find a place to finally belon?
1. Running

Chapter one

This will be the only disclaimer for this story so I don't have to keep writing it over and over:

I do not own any characters but my own. Sadly meaning any men from Naruto….sniffles

She'd been running hard and long. She didn't know how far she actually had gone, but knew it wasn't enough. It never would be. The sky had darkened to twilight, and the birds had stopped singing long before. The tall trees were lush with leaves that whipped by her as she rushed forward. She had to get away from him. Her power couldn't fall into his hands, the hands of a black soul. She had seen it with her own eyes. He had known love once, and then lost it only to be given a second chance. But he threw it away like it was nothing, all for revenge.

She stumbled forward, her legs burned with the effort she had exceeded. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at her surroundings. She didn't know where to go. Her father had tried so hard to protect her, keeping her secret all these years. It hadn't awakened yet, but she could feel the power it resonated. _Why? After all this time, why have I been discovered now?_ It made no sense.

Gasping, she straightened and looked behind her. _He couldn't have caught up to me already._ She raced forward recklessly, not seeing the tree branch that grew in front of her. Her foot caught on it as turned, and she fell forward with a loud gasp. She curled into herself with her fisted hands against her chest. What was she to do now? She was so exhausted. A feeling of lethargy swept over her and her eye lids drifted shut._ I had…to…get away…from……Uchiha……Sasuke…_Her mind blacked out just as the bushes beside her rustled with movement. _No……_

The dark figure stepped out of the blackened forest, his sharingan spinning madly. Four others stepped out beside him, one stepping forward to look at the lone figure on the ground. It was unmistakably female. The leader stepped to where she lay curled on the ground. He tilted his head as he lifted her face towards his with one finger. "It's her." He said standing again. He turned his head towards the group to address the one who stepped forward. "I leave her in your hands Uchiha. You four are to stay together from now on. She is not to be harmed. I don't know when it will come, but it will be soon. There are certain circumstances she must be under that I have yet to understand. Protect her with your life. I expect her to in good health when I come for her." With that he turned his had back and disappeared from sight.

The Uchiha stepped forward to where the girl lay, but when he reached down to pull her into his arms, he was momentarily stunned. A small field of chakra had wrapped its way around her body, denying him access. His sharingan span faster, though he could detect which jutsu was being used. He narrowed his eyes at her as one of the dark figures behind him began chuckling. He turned his upper body slightly to glare at him as one of the other figures sighed and stepped forward.

When he leaned down to touch the field of chakra, it dissolved beneath his hand. He pulled his hand back in surprise, and then looked up into the glaring face of his companion. "It seems her power rejects you Uchiha. I will take her." He said his face never changing expression. He turned back to the small figure and gathered her up into his arms. Feeling her chilled skin, he pulled open his cape and wrapped it around her as well, pulling her body close to his body.

"Is that the closest you've ever been to a woman before." One man asked him. He spared him only a glance then turned and headed in the general direction of the safe house they were to use. Cursing the one who spoke followed, along with the other two to where they would be staying for the time being.


	2. Awakening

Chapter two:

Seraphina let a moan escape her lips as she awoke. The last thing she remembered was the pain in her legs and head, and the rustling in the bushes to the side of her. With a gasp, she snapped her eyes open, remembering her worst fear. The red eyes staring back at her started spinning. She screamed as she jumped up and ran behind the first thing she came across, which happened to be the body of another man with red hair.

"Uchiha…." She whispered as if saying his name would make him disappear. She turned away and took off into the forest without so much as a backward glance. She focused her remaining chakra to her feet, and jumped up into the branches, her legs becoming a blur to anyone who cared to look up. When she looked to her side she saw the man she was fleeing not ten feet away from her, keeping pace as if it were nothing. She felt the presence of the other three men, one on her other side, and the others gaining on her from behind. Whimpering, she willed her legs faster, her own cape fanning out behind her like black wings. She turned her eyes forward just in time to will her self to go through the tree in front of her. She squeezed her eyes closed as the effort took the rest of her chakra, and she whimpered once, before silently falling to the ground.

Instead of hitting the hard earth and probably breaking her back like she thought she would, she fell against a hard chest. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and upper back, efficiently holding her arms against his chest. He skidded to a stop with his legs braced apart, then shot forward in the opposite direction she had been going. She felt her self falling into blackness again, whispering the name of the man she thought carried her before passing out completely. "Sa….suke…."

Itachi glanced briefly down at the girl in his arms. _So my brother did find her before we did. Interesting…_ Reaching the clearing where they rested for the night, Itachi slowed to a walk and jumped from the tree he occupied. He sat in front of the tree on the other side that he had sat against before she had awoken, and leaned back, closing his eyes. He hadn't planned on having to chasing her through the woods that night, and he was exhausted. It was the first night in three days that he had allowed himself to rest.

Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame jumped into the clearing just as he was falling into a light slumber.

"Think that's the closest he's ever gotten to a sleeping woman before, yeah?" Deidara questioned Kisame.

"I'm not answering that." He answered.

"Why not?"

Itachi picked up a fist sized rock and through it at Deidara's head.

"Oww! What was that for, yeah?" Deidara cried, rubbing his head with both hands from the ground where he fell. Itachi opened his eyes and let his sharingan show as he glared at him. "Shut up." He whispered slowly, knowing his words would carry to the offender.

Deidara closed his eyes as he sat cross legged with his hands on his knees. "No need to take offence. I was just making an observation, yeah. You're never with a woman. It makes me nerves, with my smashing good looks and brilliant talent in art….." Another rock slammed into his face, making him fall over unconscious.

Seraphina moaned from the movement and snuggled deeper into his cloak that he had pulled around her. He felt her curl her hand into small fists against his chest, and looked down into her face. Her face was calm and peaceful as she slept, showing no signs of the fear and stress she must feel. He wondered how she could have escaped his brother and guessed it was probably because his brother was so weak. He would never allow her to get away from him.

For the night before when they had taken her, he finally looked at her appearance. Her hair was the darkest shade of black he had ever seen, darker than the shadows that surrounded them. Her eye lashes were the same, thick and long, giving her eyes a darker look that complimented her peach skin tone. Her nose was small and she had nice full lips that would drive any man with the need to taste them. Her body was so small, she couldn't be more than five foot, though her curves were those of a grown women. With how short she was, he guessed her to be about 12 years old.

This was the second time she had blacked out. She had to be completely exhausted and drained of chakra. There was something else though. Something just wasn't right about her. Itachi sighed. He would deal with it in the morning. Just as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a light slumber, a thought drifted across his mind. _She let me hold her. What…?_

Itachi awoke with a start when he felt something begin wiggling against his chest. He jumped up spilling what ever was in his lap to the ground, his sharingan spinning with power. It was surprised to find it was already morning, and he had just tossed their now awake captive to the ground.

Seraphina whimpered as her bottom hit the ground and the calming heat she had been residing in suddenly disappeared. She squeezed her eyes shut as she rubbed her lower back in pain. She looked up with pained eyes that were squinting with the effort of holding back her tears. When she saw the spinning eyes of her capture above her again, she whimpered and jumped up, turning in a futile attempt to run once again, though her legs burned with the effort and she fell forward. She through her hands out in front of her to catch herself, though she only ended up face forward on the ground and her hands pressed between herself and the ground. She gasped softly as she pulled her self up with her legs to one side and rubbed one calf. When a dark figure kneeled in front of her, she quickly flung her hands up to the top of her head with her arms protecting her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Let me see." A soft voice told her.

Seraphina looked up into the stone like face of the red head she had hid behind the night before. "No…" she whispered dejectedly. She couldn't let the younger Uchiha gain her power.

"I am not Sasuke." A dark husky whisper said behind her. She looked up with tears pooling in her eyes toward the voice. The man with the sharingan was different than his brother. He wore the black cape with red flowers of the Akatsuki, with the ring on his right hand. His fingernails were as black as the mesh shirt and baggy pants he wore under his open cape.

"Uchiha…….Itachi….." she whispered looking into his now black eyes. She looked around at the other three men that now stood several feet away from her. "The…Akatsuki…..no…" she whispered even softer. She squeezed her eyes shut. She was in so much pain. Movement was impossible for her at this point. She had over done it the day before. _Please…just a little more…I can't let them have me…_

When next she opened her eyes, her pupils had enlarged to take up her entire eye.


	3. Searching

Chapter 3

Itachi stared at her in wonder as Kisame and Deidara gasped in shock. Sasori jumped back quickly, landing several feet away from the now power filled girl. "She doesn't have the power restrictor." He murmured. Itachi allowed his mask of indifference slide back into place as he glanced down at her neck. The collar that was supposed to subdue her power was gone.

"I will not allow you to harm this girl. Anyone who hurts her will suffer my wrath." A deep voice growled.

Sasori stood straight as he stared at her. "We do not wish to harm her. We want to help."

"No." she disagreed.

"Bu-"Deidara started, but the voice interrupted.

"You don't wish to help her at all. You wish to take from her, and that I will not allow. Should any try to take from her, I will kill them. Including your leader."

Deidara gasped in shocked and stepped back with one foot. "How did you…."

"I am always conscious of what is going on. I warn you once and once only. You will not be allowed to take anything from her."

"Even if it meant her life?" Itachi asked in his own deep voice.

"I will not let her die until she is ready. You've been warned." With that, her eyes returned to their dark emerald hue. Seraphina's eyes fluttered closed as she fell backwards. Sasori walked over and knelt down by her side. Her eye lids cracked open slowly as he placed a hand over her chest. Her slight panting began worrying Deidara as he sat on her other side.

"What's wrong with her? I didn't notice any injuries, yeah." He questioned softly.

Sasori didn't look up when he answered. "She used every ounce of chakra she had, then after she awoke from what little rest she gained, she used even more to try to get away from us again." His eyes narrowed, though his expression didn't change.

He reached for the collar of her shirt, but her hands suddenly shot up to stop him. She had started sweating and she was struggling to sit up and keep her eyes open. "No…don't…" her voice was growing weaker.

Sasori pushed her back down gently and slowly opened her shirt.

"I didn't know you were that desperate, Sasori. If I had, I would have had one of my many female companions entertain you, yeah."

Ignoring him, Sasori pulled her shirt open, exposing her bra and stomach. Seraphina squeezed her eyes closed as she let her body go limp.

Kisame froze in his act of hitting Deidara over the head when he looked down. Deidara's eyes widened, as well as Kisame's. Seraphina's body was littered with bruises. Sasori pushed her long sleeves down her arms and tossed her shirt away. "I need to get her to the safe house. She has eternal damage I'll need to repair."

"Why'd you take off her shirt then?" Kisame asked.

"The confinement was paining her." He said shortly.

"We need to leave." Itachi ordered. He walked over and pulled her battered body gently into his arms. Wrapping his cloak around her and sealing it, effectively concealing her from the outside world, he set off towards their destination, the other three trailing behind.

When they reached the place they were to be staying, Itachi slowed and jumped from the branches. Deidara stopped when the trees ended and gaped at the small hut. "We're staying here for the next few weeks!"

Everyone ignored him as they followed Itachi inside.

Deidara ran after them in a pout, though his expression soon changed when he walked through the door. The hut was a concealing jutsu. The inside was tow stories, stairs leading to the next floor were off to the left with a small landing before they turned to go even further up. A hall led into a large kitchen with a nice cozy sitting room littered with cushions. "Wow. Leader sure does have some good taste, yeah."

Itachi silently climbed the stairs and walked into one of the rooms. He walked over to the bed and opened his cape to lay Seraphina on the bed. Sasori walked in after in and pulled a chair to the side of the bed. Itachi turned and walked out of the room without looking back.

Sasori didn't spare him even a glance as he undressed her and began treating her many wounds.

A young female ninja stopped briefly in her long run, growling in frustration. She needed to find the black haired women who always seemed to evade her, not only for her master but also herself. Yes, she would find her, but already her trail grew cold. She turned to her last resort in desperation. She couldn't fail. She pulled out her summoning scroll and called for her ninja hound. When he caught the scent, he took off, the young women right behind him, smiling now. Yes…they would get her back…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people. I saw that there aren't very many reading this particular story. I actually started writing it before I finished watching the series. I have since watched much of it and have decided to start over on this story and change some of the characters to fit in more with their actual personalities. I haven't planned on starting this for a while, but if someone emails me or leaves me a message in the reviews that they would like me to start right now, I will do that. It doesn't really matter to me, so it'll be up to you guys. If I don't get a message, I'll just assume that you don't care when I start posting it again and I will wait.

Thanks to those who have read so far! Love all my readers!


End file.
